Golden Spatula
Golden Spatulas are the main collectible items in Battle for Bikini Bottom. Golden Spatulas are required to progress the game and access most areas. There are 100 Golden Spatulas in total; earning all 100 completes the game, since every task in the game goes towards earning a Golden Spatula. The player will earn most Golden Spatulas for reaching the end of levels or defeating bosses. Other Golden Spatulas can be earned by completing side objectives within a level, delivering Shiny Objects to Mr. Krabs, or delivering Patrick's socks to Patrick Star. List of Golden Spatulas Bikini Bottom *On Top of the Pineapple *On Top of Shady Shoals *On Top of the Chum Bucket *Spongebob's Closet *Annoy Squidward *Ambush at the Tree Dome *Infestation at the Krusty Krab *A Wall Jump in the Bucket Jellyfish Fields *Top of the Hill *Cowa-Bungee! *Spelunking *Patrick's Dilemma *Navigate the Canyons and Mesas *Drain the Lake *Slide Leap *Defeat King Jellyfish Downtown Bikini Bottom *End of the Road *Learn Sandy's Moves *Tikis Go Boom *Across the Rooftops *Swingin' Sandy *Ambush in the Lighthouse *Extreme Bungee *Come Back with the Cruise Bubble Goo Lagoon *King of the Castle *Connect the Towers *Save the Children *Over the Moat *Through the Sea Caves *Clean out the Bumper Boats *Slip and Slide Under the Pier *Tower Bungee Poseidome *Rumble at the Poseidome Rock Bottom *Get to the Museum *Slip Sliding Away *Return the Museum's Art *Swingalong Spatula *Plundering Robots in the Museum *Across the Trench of Darkness *Lasers are Fun and Good for You *How in Tarnation Do You Get There? Mermalair *Top of the Entrance Area *Top of the Computer Area *Shut Down the Security System *The Funnel Machines *The Spinning Towers of Power *Top of the Security Tunnel *Complete the Rolling Ball Room *Defeat Prawn Sand Mountain *Frosty Bungee *Top of the Lodge *Defeat Robots on Guppy Mound *Beat Mrs. Puff's Time *Defeat Robots on Flounder Hill *Beat Bubble Buddy's Time *Defeat Robots on Sand Mountain *Beat Larry's Time Industrial Park *Robo-Patrick Ahoy! Kelp Forest *Through the Woods *Find All the Lost Campers *Tiki Roundup *Down in the Swamp *Through the Kelp Caves *Power Crystal Crisis *Kelp Vine Slide *Beat Mermaid Man's Time Flying Dutchman's Graveyard *Top of the Entrance Area *A Path Through the Goo *Goo Tanker Ahoy! *Top of the Stack of Ships *Shipwreck Bungee *Destroy the Robot Ship *Get Aloft There, Matey! *Defeat the Flying Dutchman Spongebob's Dream *Across the Dreamscape *Follow the Bouncing Ball *Slidin' Texas Style *Swingers Ahoy *Music is in the Ear of the Beholder *Krabby Patty Platforms *Super Bounce *Here You Go Chum Bucket Lab *Kah - Rah - Tae! *The Small Shall Rule... Or Not Patrick *Return 10 Socks to Patrick *Return 10 Socks to Patrick *Return 10 Socks to Patrick *Return 10 Socks to Patrick *Return 10 Socks to Patrick *Return 10 Socks to Patrick *Return 10 Socks to Patrick *Return 10 Socks to Patrick Mr. Krabs *Pay Mr. Krabs 3,000 Shiny Objects *Pay Mr. Krabs 3,500 Shiny Objects *Pay Mr. Krabs 4,000 Shiny Objects *Pay Mr. Krabs 4,500 Shiny Objects *Pay Mr. Krabs 5,000 Shiny Objects *Pay Mr. Krabs 5,500 Shiny Objects *Pay Mr. Krabs 6,500 Shiny Objects *Pay Mr. Krabs 7,500 Shiny Objects Category:Collectibles